


Nuit et Jour Divins

by Sleepy_Writer



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24352618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_Writer/pseuds/Sleepy_Writer
Summary: Diantha wants to take a day off, meaning she has to finish her work quickly. Gardevoir thinks she's overdoing it and brings in her girlfriend to distract her.
Relationships: Carnet | Diantha/Gojika | Olympia
Kudos: 3





	Nuit et Jour Divins

**Author's Note:**

> I have an idea for this pairing, but I also have literally never seen it before, so I decided before I start the entire story, I write a one-shot to see what people think. Leave some feedback, plz!

Diantha was honestly grateful for her girlfriend, even if she still felt mortified when thinking back to how it all started. Luckily, considering neither wanted to go public any time soon, she would probably be safe forever from having to ever explain exactly how they got together.

Smiling lightly at the memories, she continued reading the papers stacked before her. She probably should make some time soon however, what with the post-League time being the busiest part of the year for her. Directors always took ‘the Pokémon League is on break’ as ‘try to fill my calendar 24/7’ with no consideration for the Champion not having a break since she had to plan the next season. One upside of dating another League-member was that said League-member knew her pain, though slightly less bad. Her smile faded a touch, morphing into the barest hint of a frown. How long had it been by now since they last had met up in private?

“One and a half month.” A voice came from her office-door. “Give or take a few days.”

“Eerrr...” Diantha was not as surprised as others might have been at the sudden presence of her significant other when that person should have been on the other side of the region, but she was surprised at the get-up of the other. “Why…?”

“Your Gardevoir seems to think you work too hard, so she teleported me here.” The older female sailed over, dressed in one of Diantha’s bathrobes… and only that, as far as she could tell. “After I had just gotten out of the shower. I am quite glad I at least managed to turn off the water before ending up here. She’s so upset she’s blocking me from leaving… I’ll give her the benefit of the doubt and assume unintentionally.”

“Oh… oh dear.” The paperwork was quite forgotten at that titbit as Diantha rose from her seat. She knew that the two Psychics had gotten close enough that they could easily reach out to one another across vast distances, but to hear her Pokémon had become so upset as to more or less abduct the Anistar Gymleader was mortifying. “I… I am so sorry.”

“As long as I can get back home tomorrow morning.” Olympia chuckled lightly, sitting down on the desk. “But honestly, Diantha, how long have you been going at that paperwork that Gardevoir is so worried about you that she’d steal me from my home?”

“I might have been trying to finish it quickly…” The Champion murmured, looking in the direction from where the other woman had come. She could just make out the white form of her main Pokémon outside the door. “I wanted to be able to take a day off at some point.”

“To see me?” At this point, Diantha wasn’t sure if the other just knew her that well or was using her powers, but the result was the same. Between the two of them, Olympia was a master at reading her moods and reacting accordingly. “Diantha, you could have called me. I can just teleport over. Especially if Gardevoir or my Meowstic assist, it barely takes more energy than walking down the block.”

“I know.” The white-clad female joined the other in sitting on the desk. “But even without me working hard, I always finish late these days. We’d get bare hours if we want to also get some proper sleep. I wanted more time, considering how long it had been already anyway.”

“So you decided to drive yourself to your limit, making your Pokémon abduct me at 10 PM?” The purple-haired woman smiled that gentle and enigmatic smile of hers. “I probably don’t want to know how long you’ve been making long days, do I?” Taking the other’s hands, her powers picked them both up. “Enough for today, please.”

“Yeah, yeah...” The actress still felt a jolt in her stomach whenever she suddenly become airborne. “Did you have dinner already?” If it was really near 10 PM already, it had been ages since she had eaten.

“Not yet.” They alighted in front of the bathroom-door, Olympia having to readjust the bathrobe from where it had shifted during their flight. “You go take a shower, I’ll see about making some food… hoping that none of the Elites wander into the kitchen. That’d be interesting to explain.”

“We can order some take-out.” Now that the other was actually here, she didn’t want her to leave for a moment. Even if this could only be for a few hours – curse early schedules – she wanted every last bit of those hours. “Stay with me?”

“If you wish.” The door fell open under the other’s mental power. “You’re paying though. I didn’t bring any money.”

That made Diantha chuckle at least, letting the other push her into the white-tilled room. “Did you manage to bring anything?” She leaned her head on the shoulder nearest to her. Unlike whenever she was taken for a flight, she had gotten used to Olympia using her powers to teleport her clothes off. That had happened often enough by now.

“Some water of my shower.” The Psychic calmly answered, the shower starting up beside them. “And that’s about it.”

“Sorry.” Reluctantly, the actress detached herself from the other to step into the shower.

“ _Don’t be. It’s not like you never saw me with less._ _”_ Olympia’s mental voice followed her inside, even as the Gym Leader herself staid outside. The thoughts were coloured with the other’s amusement.

“True enough, I suppose.” She still felt weird only thinking her answers, even if Olympia assured her she could just catch the thoughts once they had a connection so whenever she could she just said them out loud. “I suppose you are staying?”

“ _Might as well, since I am here already anyway._ _”_ The words practically oozed with amusement still. _“Unless you prefer getting back to the paperwork_ _after the ordered pizza arrived?_ _”_

“Goodness no.” She opened the shower-door after a short shower, snorting in amusement at the already offered towel by her lover. Spreading her arms, she allowed the fluffy towel to be wrapped around her. “Now that you are here already, I am going to enjoy it. Also, when did you have time to order pizza? I wasn’t in the shower that long.”

In answer, the purple-haired woman held up the Champion’s Holocaster before putting it back into the bathrobe-pocket she had pulled it from. “Yoinked that while we were on the way here.”

“Sneaky.”

“As you like it.” Which was also very true, not that she’d ever deny it. Being the greatest human Psychic of the region, Anistar’s Gymleader very early on had warned her that pleasure ruined her shielding. This meant that during sex, she caught pretty much every thought that crossed her partner’s mind… and was more than willing to indulge if they struck her fancy as well. “Let’s calm Gardevoir down now, shall we?”

“I’m going to have to do a lot of apologizing for worrying her, won’t I?” Diantha dried herself off, grinning a touch when seeing that the other’s purple eyes did not leave her for a moment. Seemed she was not the only one frustrated by the loneliness.

“Probably.” Leaning against the wall beside the door, the older woman smiled that enigmatic smile of hers. “Perhaps you should also apologize to me. I had plans this evening, Diantha.”

“Plans that take precedence over me?” Dropping the towel, she stepped up to her lover, wrapping her arms around the bathrobe-covered waist. She sighed in pleasure when feeling arms wrap around herself in answer.

“I didn’t say that.” Full lips curled into a far wider smile. “Just that I had them.”

Diantha offered her a flat glare at that. “People would not believe me if I ever told them how you get.”

“Says the one who is the kinky one, oh Angel of Kalos.” Grinning, memories of some earlier encounters flooded Diantha’s mind, making her blush vibrantly.

“You drive me to those. You admit to that.”

“That’s not how the tabloids would see it.” The purr send a shiver down her back, one she knew the other felt under her fingertips. “Diantha Carnet, Kalos’ Champion and most famed Actress in a century… liking to fuck her girlfriend, leaving marks all over the dark skin because she likes the change of colour. Liking how it undoes Lady Olympia when she bites down.” One brown leg came up, pulling her closer. “Unable to get enough from her breathless whimpers of pleasure...”

“You are impossible.” Diantha groaned, before driving her teeth in the bare skin in front of her in retaliation. She wished she could deny the surge of lust at the other groaning in pain and pleasure, trembling in her arms. “You have ruined me. I’ll be spoiled for any future lover I might get.”

“Pardon?” That really tightened the arms around her. “Are you planning on dumping me, Diantha?” Purple eyes were blazing now, glaring down on the face peppering kisses on the fresh bite-mark.

“For whom?” The kisses trailed upwards. “Who could be better than you? In any way?”

“I could think of some people… I just need to look at a list of all your potential partners.” Anistar’s Gymleader whispered, light fading as she looked away in a strange display of vulnerability. “I am an old woman, I peaked already. You have far more life in front of you.”

“And look where I am… in your arms, not theirs.” The kiss was long and languid, leaving both of them aching for more. “I refuse to consider anyone else. If not for the absolutely massive explosion of the tabloids we can both do without, I’d bloody worship you in the way you deserve. Showering you with gifts and love...” Pushing open the bathrobe, she started pressing kisses on every bit of skin she could reach without having to let go. “Making sure everyone knows how utterly foolish they were for letting me get to you first.” Pulling back just enough to be able to look up, she smiled warmly at the loving look directed downwards. “Honestly, you ought to know that, love. I have to be thinking about that just about every damn time we’re together.”

“Heat of the moment-thoughts must be taken with a grain of salt, dear.” Neatly manicured fingers combed through her brown locks, even as her lips returned to kissing the soft skin. “Thoughts differ between normal and ‘overcome with lust’.” Her breath hitched when the bathrobe was pulled free and fell to the ground. “For one, I feel that we’d never have ended up here if you had not gone absolutely crazy with lust...”

Diantha groaned at that, burying her face in the other’s neck. “Don’t remind me, please. I still feel bad for that one. You couldn’t walk for a week!”

“Luckily for all involved I float nearly the entire time anyway so no harm was done.” Now it was Olympia that was pressing gentle kisses to her lover. “Besides, you just told me how happy you are with the result."


End file.
